


Make it stop, but don't

by Manaeh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, M/M, Maybe it was a challenge, Reed will not be able to sit for a while, and it was an ask from my tumblr, but ouchie, he is a lucky man, or maybe it's just the detective's kink, some how, this is about spanking guys, who knows - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaeh/pseuds/Manaeh
Summary: The statement: Gavin Reed had to be spanked. Intensively.It can't be so dreadful... He just has to breath and block... Isn't it?





	Make it stop, but don't

**Author's Note:**

> Well... as I said in tag, this come from a meme on my Gavin Reed rp Tumblr. I hope this dumb shit could please some of you...! 8D

Five. It was the deal. Five violent and unleashed spanks…

Breath… and… block!

Even if he had tried to hide his mouth in the pillow, even if he had tried to seal his lips… The first spank made him humph.  
Unable to use his hands, tied in his back, he was feeling so… weak, bending on the others kneels… the pants at his ankles and the flesh of his butt so exposed…  
After the first spank, he felt the fragile skin started to burn. For fuck’s sake, it was so intense!

His breath was erratic and he didn’t feel the second slap coming and couldn’t restrain a gasp to path his lips. His eyes were wide open and started to fill with tears.

It was so painful… and so good.

The hand passed slowly on the sensitive cheeks in a gentle stroke. When the hand left, he blocked again his breath, closed his eyes, and waited for the impact. The third spank hit on the first one mark… making the feeling even more sore. Gavin bit with full mouth on the pillow, his body contracted and he tried to free his hands. It was too much! Too painful!  
Another hand came at his head and pressed in his nape to push his face a little more into the pillow. It sank a little bit too much in his throat and made the man sick… he was out of breath, unable to move and the hand on his butt – even if it was stroking again the skin – was just increasing the burning sore he was feeling.

~~Only~~ Still two spank left…

The fourth one was purposely dealt between the two cheeks, covering the irradiating pain. Out of breath, his head was spinning and his voice lore croaky than before, he barely felt the slap hit the aching flesh.

The hand on his nape slid into his hair, pulling it backward. Gavin could take a huge gasp of cold air… He felt tears running along his cheeks and the hand stroking again his burning butt.  
He was breathing loudly and deeply, feeling his lungs filled up and ran out painfully.

One left…

But it didn’t arrive. The hand in his hair was now petting his head, the other one was sliding on his thigh…  
Even if it frustrated him… Gavin started to relax under the two strokes.  
The pain of those spanks was now increasing the pleasure of the relief…

He felt his eyes close, each of his muscle slowly loosen…

And then came the fifth one. It was both the worst and the best, hitting so hard the skin that he was convinced the flesh was bleeding… The hand came on his mouth, shutting the scream he would have let out. His eyes couldn’t choose between opening wide and closing hard, full of even more tears, his nails sinking so hard into his palms.

 

It was over. Finally. ~~Already~~ Finally.


End file.
